1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of a cabinet for a projection television receiver.
2. Background Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional projection television receiver. A projection tube 1 plays back television signals and projects an image though an optical lens 2 mounted on the front surface of the projection tube 1. A first reflector 3 arranged opposite to the optical lens 2 and in the forward section of a cabinet reflects the image toward a second reflector 4 arranged opposite to the first reflector 3. A screen 5 directly receives and transmits the light reflected from the second reflector 4. Thus the light produced by the projection tube 1 is projected onto the screen 5 via the optical lens 2 and the reflectors 3 and 4, whereby images are displayed.
In such a conventional apparatus, an enlarged image is obtained from the projection tube 1 with an optical distance maintained therebetween through an optical system comprising the reflectors 3 and 4 by causing the second reflector 4 to reflect light directly onto the screen 5. For that reason, the reflector 4 for reflecting light directly in the screen 5 must be arranged in the rearward section of the cabinet opposite to the screen 5 in such a manner that its reflective surface intersects that of the screen 5. As the reflective surface of the second reflector 4 is not allowed to be set parallel to the surface of the screen 5, the cabinet has disadvantages in that, for instance, it will unavoidably become large and thus impractical to transport.